What it Takes
by Agent Yoko
Summary: This was originally Seto's chapter of Incedible Loneliness. Please read and review, it's better than it sounds.


Yokomon52: Oh man!!! My lame computer deleted the original chapter for Seto!! Well, it didn't actually delete it, but I can only open IC 1&2!! But here comes my NEW Seto chapter!!  
  
Ryou: Yokomon52 DOES NOT own YGO or any of the characters in the chapter, although she is under the deranged notion that me, Seto, Morty and Tracey are hers.  
  
Yokomon52: No, I'm not .  
  
Ryou: Yes, you do.  
  
Yokomon52: Well all of you are mine.   
  
Seto: In your deranged mind we are.  
  
Tracey&Morty: What mind?  
  
Seto:* flatly* Anyway, welcome to the Chapter of Incredible Loneliness dedicated to me. Yay.   
  
Determination and Mixed Feelings  
  
I can't believe it. I just can't believe my luck. Or lack of, thereof. Before I start ranting, I should probably explain what I'm ranting about. My name is Seto Kaiba. I am only 14*, but I am now CEO of Kaiba Corps, my stepfather's company. Now I'm sure that you are asking yourselves things like, "How can he be CEO? He's only 14!!" or, "How could he be CEO of his Stepfather's company?" Well, I should probably explain.  
  
  
  
It all started when I was five. Pretty far back, huh?  
  
  
  
* begin Seto's flashback*  
  
  
  
Any way, when I was five, I found out that I would soon become a big brother. When I first heard that, I was overjoyed. I had always wanted to be an older brother. On July 7th, when my dad told me that my brother was on the way, I was still exited, even though I had to stay in the waiting room with my dad.   
  
  
  
Too bad it would all end, and way too soon.  
  
  
  
Awhile later, a grim-faced nurse came out to talk to my father, and the way my dad's face changed so quickly was amazing, and that way his face looked when he came over to talk to me was a new way to spell grief and sorrow. I still remember exactly what he said to me.   
  
  
  
"Seto," he began," you know how your mother is gonna have your baby brother?"  
  
  
  
"Uh-huh!" I added cheerfully  
  
  
  
"Well, your still going to be a big brother, but...um...how do I say this? Well, I'll just say it: your mother had trouble giving birth to your baby brother, Mokuba. Mokuba is going to be fine, but...uh...your mother might not be."  
  
  
  
I understood this. Everyone said that I was a genius, and I hate to brag, but they were entirely correct. Even so, it was still hard not to start crying.  
  
  
  
"Dad? Can I at least say good bye to her?" I asked him, my voice shaking.  
  
  
  
"Of course, Seto."  
  
  
  
* end Seto's flashback*  
  
  
  
Then, when I was only 9, I found out that my father was in a car wreck involving a drunk driver(not him), and he died, too. Mokuba and I were then put up for adoption. We stayed in the agency for quite a while because even though many parents wanted me for my intelligence, but I wouldn't leave without my now 4 year old brother, and if someone wanted him, they didn't want me.  
  
  
  
Then one day, it all changed.  
  
***~flashback~***  
  
  
  
When I was 10, we heard that Gozzaburro's son, Noah, died. That started a rumor that he would adopt one of the boys here. Everyone was exited.  
  
  
  
That is, everyone but me. I had learned the hard way that you can't trust everyone. Some people are kind, but just as many people are mean. When he got here, Gozzaburro seemed kind, but I would soon know the truth.   
  
  
  
He said that he would adopt the first boy that could beat him at a chess game. My heart leaped. Chess! I knew that I was pretty good, but then I remembered who I was up against.   
  
  
  
Gozzaburro Kaiba. One of the smartest men in the world.  
  
  
  
I felt something poke me on my back. It was Mokuba.  
  
  
  
"Seto? Awe you gonna twy and pway hims at chess? You'we weally good. [A/N: Sorry, but I made Mokuba sound like a chibi!]  
  
  
  
I smiled. "I just don't know Mokuba..."  
  
  
  
"You mean you awen't going ta even twy?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll try..."  
  
  
  
He grinned. "'Cause if anyones can beat hims, it's you!"  
  
  
  
I watched the other matches, but none of them lasted very long. Finally, it was my turn. I faced my opponent, with Mokuba right by my side.   
  
  
  
"Well, then. What's your name?" He asked me in a low voice.  
  
  
  
"Seto Ryuji."[A/N: I know it's Duke's Japanese name, but oh well.] I responded simply. I also learned early on to make your answers simple.   
  
  
  
"Well then, Seto. Do you think you can win?"  
  
  
  
"I'm definitely gonna try."  
  
  
  
"So how about we begin?"  
  
  
  
"Before we start, you have to promise that if I win, you have to adopt me and my little brother, Mokuba."  
  
  
  
"You've got yourself a deal, Seto."  
  
  
  
So the chess game started. No one spoke, except for the words "check", or when someone in the audience gasped. Finally I noticed something that could win me the game: he had made a mistake by letting me lead him into a trap. Even Mokuba knew not to make that mistake, but then again he had known me longer. So in hopes that it wasn't a trap, I moved my Knight and captured his Castle.  
  
  
  
"Check. Mate." I told him, hoping I was right. Much to my surprise, his eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped open some.   
  
  
  
"Well, Seto, I think you just beat me." He said to me, in awe.   
  
  
  
For the next few weeks, everything was a blur. I was told to start packing all of the few items that I owned. Mokuba and I were so nervous about our new home, no matter how polite and friendly Gozzaburro seemed.  
  
  
  
Then it was finally the day to leave the orphanage. I was ecstatic, but at the same time, I was inexplicably sad, like I was leaving a piece of myself there. It only figures, because I had been living there for the past year. When Gozzaburro finally came, I was shaking out of nerves, and I noticed that Mokuba was doing the same.  
  
  
  
"Well, boys. Ready to go?" He asked us.  
  
  
  
"Yes." We both replied at the same time. He smiled as if to say, 'Let's go, then.'  
  
  
  
That was when our lives changed forever.  
  
***~ end flashback***  
  
  
  
I sighed. So many things had happened since then. For example, Gozzaburro had pulled a total Change of Heart on us, and had started to beat me with a number of things, including a belt, when I "showed to much emotion". It took my all of my heart, but luckily left the part reserved for Mokuba, although I now showed no compassion, and proved that a 12 year old could be as cold-hearted Adolph Hitler.  
  
  
  
I was actually fine with that, as long as he never laid a hand on Mokuba.  
  
  
  
Luckily for him(I knew some pretty good karate moves), he never did.  
  
  
  
Which brings me to tonight. I was totally fed up with him always picking on Mokuba behind his back, and taking out his anger on me. I had worked out a plan, a plan with no mistakes, too, which is pretty good for a 14 year-old.   
  
  
  
My plan went like this: I would come up to his office, and since he always gave his employees Friday nights off, there would be no one to stop me. I would then open the window, saying that it was hot in there. No one could say that I was lying, since Gozzaburro had a fear of heights, so he always left the upstairs windows closed. He would try to close it, and I would-  
  
  
  
I was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.  
  
  
  
"Come in." I said in a cold voice. The door opened slowly, to reveal Mokuba, who was acting very nervous.  
  
  
  
"Seto? Um, how's your arm feeling? It looked really bad last night." He told me.  
  
  
  
My arm? Oh, right. It was hurting last night because of an injury that I got from Gozzaburro. Big surprise there.  
  
  
  
I smiled to show him that I wasn't going to get mad. "It's feeling fine, Mokuba."  
  
  
  
He sighed. "Good." He said. "'Cause I'm not very good at bandaging it."  
  
  
  
I smiled wider. He had been figuring out how much gauze to use, and had me wrapped up like King Tut. "I'm all right, kiddo." I told him. "Now shouldn't you go have dinner? It's 6:00."  
  
  
  
"'Kay, big brother! But wait...aren't you going to have dinner, too?" He asked me.  
  
  
  
"I'll just get it later. Now go!" I said to him, shooing him out the door. I was nervous, because it was time to put my plan into action.  
  
  
  
I climbed the stairs up to his office. I knocked, but I didn't wait for an answer. I walk right in, telling him that I had something to discuss with him, but I stopped. I realized then and there how nervous I was, and what could happen to me if it went wrong. I inhaled. I had to go through with this. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't.  
  
  
  
"Don't you think it's a little hot in here? I think I'll open a window." I stated in a cold voice. I walked over to the window overlooking the street, the one without a screen. I looked down. Perfect. The ground was moist from the thunderstorm last night, and there was a rake directly under the window.  
  
  
  
"No, keep that window closed." He said, in a kind of shaky voice. I ignored him.   
  
  
  
I suppose that he tried to distract me, so he said: "Seto, your training is going very well. I've decided to start training your little brother. With any luck, he'll turn out just like you." Just like me?! I've turned into a monster!  
  
  
  
"No, you won't! If you do, I'll...shove you out the window!" I shouted at him. The reaction was terrible. For him, anyway.  
  
  
  
What happened was this: he backed up about 6 inches. Unfortunately, 6 inches was right out the window.  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!" He screamed, then, there was a thud. I looked down. I saw his body lifeless on the ground.   
  
  
  
The police investigated, of course, but he had no security cameras in his room, and the fingerprints made it look like suicide.  
  
  
  
Which brings me to now. Since I was his oldest 'son', I was to take control of the company. I know it will be hard because I'm only 14, but I will be the best CEO that Kaiba Corps has ever had.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Yokomon52: I actually finished it!  
  
Seto: After about 3 weeks of procrastination.  
  
Yokomon52: Anyway, who saw the new episodes? Poor Bakura! 2 more things: 1) R&R!!! 2) Wish me luck! I just tried out for the talent show, I hope I made it, but I think I have a better chance than last year 'cause my Principal said that I sound like Vanessa Carlton(I used the song 'Ordinary Day')!  
  
Sorry that this chapter was so long! I got carried away! 


End file.
